Orange
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: YohAnna oneshot collection. Prompts for chapters: orange headphones, broken glass.
1. Orange

**Orange**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Shaman King...MWAHAHAHAHAHA! -cough- water! water! I need water! -gets glass of water and gulps it down- Ahhhh, water ggggoooooooodddd!

**A/N: This came to me when I was riding my sister's bicycle! It may no be to good, but I hope its entertaining! Have fun!**

"Why orange?" the itako asked. Neither knew exactly how this conversation started, but it continued, that's for sure. Anna just casually walked up to him and asked why he always wore those orange headphone. Being the laid-back guy his is he answered a simple reply, just saying he liked the color orange was it. So now this arguement erupted and Anna would never back down.

"I like the color orange," he repeated.

"But why not red or something?" she argued.

"'Cause red is your thing, and I like orange more," he replied. He was partly greatful that she decided to stop and talk to him during his morning jog. He didn't mind having this arguement if it meant delaying his 40 laps around their house.

"Well, you have to have a reason for liking orange, so why?" Anna questioned pushing further and further into the matter.

Yoh thought about this and when no idea came he responded stupidly, "'Cause oranges are orange and I love oranges!"

Anna sigh, however, she wasn't giving in, "Then why headphones?" who knows why he had the sudden interest in his 'acsesories' but she would as hell find out what she wanted.

"I love music, it's the best thing in the world," he stated, "Other than oranges," he added quickly.

She gave up on the whole concept, and that means a lot for Anna. "I'm gonna go buy some food, because **someone** ate all of it," she glared at a side of the large house, possibly where wooden Ryu was with his 'followers' or friends. She look back to Yoh, her gaze burning him like if he sat on a stove when it was on, "I expect to see you running when I get back," she hissed.

The soon-to-be Shaman King stared at her as the itako strolled toward the main entrance of the Funbari Inn. He mumbled a soft 'oh man' as he began his jog, he would have to keep running until she came back. As he circled the building, finishing his first lap, he watched as Anna walked down the bumpy street towards the food market. He sighed heavily as he ran and ran, exhausting himself.

Anna finally arrived home with a few paper bags on each of her arms, "Yoh come help me," she ordered opening the sliding doors. He ran up to her, grabbed most of the bags, and ran inside placing them on the counter. She entered the kitchen not long after and put the remaining bags next to the others.

She emtpied each bag carefully, with the exception of one. It was the smallet bag and looked as though it had only one thing in it. She pushed the bag to him and started putting away the new items. He stared dumbly at the thin bag, he raised one brown eyebrow and proceded to inspect it.

Anna normally never put away the groceries, she never even went shopping for them. But getting him something, if his guess was right, was something she wouldn't do in her entire liftime, unless it was a holiday or birthday. He thought about what today could be, it was November 11th and the last time he checked this date meant nothing. But he never really checked so he thought long and hard.

The blond shaman was now putting away the cans as he asked confused, "What's this?"

"Just take it out from the bag," she commanded sternly. He hesitantly lowered his hand into the bag, she saw this, "It won't bite."

He relax a little bit then felt something brush against his knuckles, he grabbed a hold of it and lifted it out. An orange CD player was what he held in his hands. He stared at it shocked, "A CD player?" he said to himself more than her.

"I saw it when I was shopping," Anna answered dully.

"But the food market only sells food," the brunette explained.

"Okay, okay, fine. I saw it on my way there," she replied truthfully.

"Wasn't it expensive?" Yoh questioned, his brown eyes were wide looking at the gift surprised.

"It was on sale, so it was pretty cheap," she moved onto the bread and crackers, "Think of it as a late birthday present."

"But you got me something for my birthday," he agrued.

"Then, think of it as a gift for defeating Ren in the preliminaries." (A/N: It's around that time, so you know!)

"We all celebrated that already."

She grunted angrily and glared at him, "Fine, then it's an early Christmas present!" she said venom dripping from every word.

He cowered away and took the present with him, "A-Arigatou g-gozaimasu," he stuttered with his teeth chattering. He ran out of the room, up the flight of stairs, and into his own, private room.

He shut the door inhaling and exhaling deeply. He sat on his bed and plugged the headphones in the CD player, opening the top of it he picked up his favorite CD and popped it in. Yoh closed it and pressed play, he nodded his head with the beat and closed his eyes savoring the music.

Even though you see the orange headphones atop his head and nothing connected to it he will only plug his headphones into the CD player he got from Anna. Nobody he knew, but he listened to his music everyday, whenever he really wanted to. Somehow, he thinks he likes music and the color orange even more, but red's okay too.

**A/N: Was it good? Reviews make Dana-chan feel better, so please review!**

**arigatou gozaimasu-thank you very much**


	2. Dumb Glass

**Dumb Glass**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

Disclaimer: Geez, why do you even ask? To make us feel miserable!

**A/N: This was meant to be a drabble, but I turned it into a one-shot...hee hee :)) **

**Pairing(s): YohAnna... slight YohTamao**

Glass fell shattered onto the floor, "I am so sorry!" the timid Tamao said.

"Yoh-sama, please forgive me!" the girl frantically pleaded, running to the sink.

She dampened a towel and sprinted back to Yoh to clean his cut.

"It's okay, really. I'm fine," he protested, taking the rag from her hands.

Tamao immediately knelt to the floor to pick up the sharp, glass pieces.

Yoh wiped his small wound and began assisting her.

The young itako watched the scene from her spot on the floor, interested.

"But Johnny! I can't live a day without you!" the television roared.

Her eyes darted to the colorful screen and she raised a delicate eyebrow.

Already missed part of it, she thought bitterly, why not the rest?

Yoh's fiance glanced back to the fools in the kitchen.

The pink-haired shaman was blushing furiously as the other was grinning lazily.

They were both situated on the floor picking up shards of the glass.

Anna's eyes watched intently, not wanting to miss this perculiar moment.

"There, all done!" the brunette exclaimed standing up and throwing his collected pieces away.

Tamao, shyly, followed him and mimcked his actions.

Her head fell between her shoulders, "I'm so sorry! You're wound-"

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged off her guilt.

The bubblegum headed girl lifted his hand, along with her head, and examined it fervently.

She grabbed the forgotten rag off the wooden ground and gingerly cleaned his scratch.

Yoh sighed and let her continue to clean and wrap his unfatal wound.

Looking boredly at the two, Anna struck a stoic look.

Not intending to stop her scrutiny of this incident, she sat up and leaned her back on the couch.

The lazy brunette turned his head and saw the, usually, ice queen.

He followed her line of vision and feigned a look of surprise.

The itako was calming staring at their connected hands.

A small smirk of mischief appeared on his face as he lightly squeezed Tamao's hand.

The timid shaman blush profoundly and hastily finished wrapping his hand.

Yoh watched as the girl quickly made her exit, bowing to Anna on the way.

"What was that about?" the ice queen asked as the soon-to-be-Shaman King sat down beside her.

"What were you staring at?" he smiled, cocking his head to the side questingly.

"Asakura Yoh!" she yelled glaring at him as a cloud of red hung over her cheeks.

"Yes?" he asked dumbly.

"Ten laps around the Inn! NOW!" the itako ordered angrily.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," he mumbled stalking off to run the said length.

Anna flushed unwillingly as she huffed in his direction.

Yoh turned his head and smiled cheesily back at her, "Love you too!"

Hurriedly he jolted away as a glass vase flew to where he was just before.

Owari

**A/N: Sorry if they are OOC! I thought I out the in character, I might not have though... -sweatdrop- So... Please review and critism would be very much appreciated:))**


End file.
